


No Omega Like You

by spearrb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I tried my best, M/M, big words are a struggle, changlix, changlix dominates for a bit, hyunmin, if it gets confusing i’m sorry, im sorry if you cry, minsung - Freeform, straykids - Freeform, the grammar is alright, there is lots of fluff, this book was a mess, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearrb/pseuds/spearrb
Summary: Han Jisung is the only white omega left in existence as far as he knows. his family has kept this secret for as long as he can remember and has no intention of telling, but what happens when an alpha comes along and breaks down his walls?





	1. Who

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solminn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solminn/gifts).

Rare. It's what I am and what I'll always be.

I am a white omega and my family was the only one of our kind in the STAY pack. 

Not everyone in my family was a white omega though. 

It skipped generations. Sometimes it was two, and other times it was four, but no matter how many generations it skipped, it always stayed. I just happened to be lucky, I guess.

The only thing is... the pack doesn't know that I'm a white omega. It was always kept a secret because the chance of other packs finding me was so high, and since my family has told no one about me, I can't go in my omega form. Those of us in the family that are normal can fight and hunt, but the ones like me have to sit back and watch everything.

My name is Han Jisung and I'm currently the only white omega in existence. I think.

My mother was a white omega but she and my father died. They were murdered right in front of me.

It wasn't a very pretty sight but I can't do anything about it now. 

_"Han, lets go!"_

Thats my brother Seungmin. He's the only regular omega in my family. 

"Coming." 

Even though I can't go in my omega form, I can still learn how to fight. It's weird, but I do particularly well in the dark. Doesn't make sense, yeah I know.(his advantage is dark if y'all forgot)

Walking down the hall, other pack members gather around an area.

_"There's two new alphas?”_

_"When did they get accepted?"_

_"Wait weren't they already apart of the pack?"_

A strong smell of vanilla invades my nose as Seungmin and I get closer to the crowd. 

"Minnie, do you smell that?" I breathe in the scent. 

"Smell what?"

My feet drag me further in the crowd, trying to find the owner of the intoxicating scent. When I get close enough, my eyes land on very handsome alpha with black hair. 

The alpha's ears perk up and he looks in my direction. Our eyes meet and his gaze softens. 

The other alpha behind him nudges him to keep walking while whispering something into his ear.

As the alpha gets father away, I let out a soft whimper and cling to Seungmin. "He got away Minnie." 

"Who?" He looks down at me, trying to remove my arms from his waist. 

"And he smelled so good." I pout. 

Seungmin just stares at me like I'm crazy. I sigh and let go, walking back to the garden.

I just sit. In the garden. And think. Nothing more. Nothing less. It slowly takes my mind off the alpha from earlier until I smell it again. 

That damned smell that was so sweet. 

_"You're Jisung right?"_

I whip my head around to see the same alpha from earlier. "I am. And you must be one of the alphas everyone is talking about." 

He chuckles softly. "I guess you could say that." 

I smile, staring off into the distance like I was before he showed up. 

"I heard about your parents, and I'm sorry you had to go through that." He sits down in the grass next to me, leaving enough space in between us. 

Pity. That's all this is.

"Word sure does get around fast doesn't it." I shake my head and stand up, dusting off my legs. "I don't need pity so don't worry." 

He nods his head and gets up too. "Ready to go?" 

"Go where?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Everyone's about to go hunting. Aren't you coming?" He walks to the gate, waiting for me. His eyes piercing into mine.

"I don't... go hunting. I stay at the pup nursery when their parents go out to hunt." I lie.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll see you around." He hands me a small rose and walks away, not bothering to hear what I had to say.

A rose.

That's all it was. Right?

I look down, my hand shaking.

My body slowly shakes as memories start to pour in my mind. "S-Seungmin..." I call out but are answered by silence. 

Petrified I just stand there. Too scared to drop the flower, I stare at it in my hand. A tear falls from my cheek onto the rose making me gasp. 

"Seungmin h-help..." I cry out. 

_"Don't you dare drop that flower."_

"I-I won't..." 

_"Just spread your legs a little bit more."_

"Let me go, please." I squeeze my legs closed. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground still holding the flower. 

_"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your mom, right?” _

"N-no, don't hurt her." I bury my face in my knees.

_"Then open up pretty boy."_

_ _I let out wails and sob as the past continues to eat me inside. "Somebody help... me." My hand is getting tired but I'm too afraid to drop the flower._ _

_ _"Jisung!" _ _

_ _I don't hear the voice as my cries drown out the sound around me. Suddenly arms are placed on my shoulder and the flower is knocked out of my hand. _ _

_ _"Let go of me!" I lash out, hitting the alpha everywhere. His grip only tightens, making me resist even more. _ _

_ _"Jisung look at me, you're fine." Minho shakes me, trying to get me out of the trance. "Look at me!"_ _

_ _He cups my cheeks and looks into my eyes. "Breathe okay. No one's going to hurt you. Look, there's nobody here but us." _ _

_ _I glance around and watch a small bird fly from its nest, probably getting food. From the corner of my eye I see the same flower, smushed into the ground._ _

_ _"Jisung what's wrong?" _ _

_ _I look at Minho and see concern flowing in his eyes. He rubs his hands over my cheeks, squeezing them softly._ _

_ _"T-The rose is gone..." I sniffle, wiping my nose with the back of my hand. My body wouldn't let me speak._ _

_ _"Were there roses when your parents died?" He wipes a tear falling down my cheek._ _

_ _"It wasn't just roses."_ _


	2. Question

_"You can take Seungmin, I'll take Jisung okay. Fair enough.”_

❦❦❦

"I really think he has trauma." The alpha throws himself on the bed. 

Hyunjin looks at Minho, thinking about what he said. "I dont know, maybe he does but wouldn't his brother have it too?" 

"No, Seungmin didn't see his parents die." Minho pulls out the dead rose from the garden. 

Hyunjin picks it up and gives Minho the look. "Well what do you want to do?"

"I dont know." Minho thought about when the little omega clang to him, resting his head on his chest, sobbing softly.

_"H-He hurt me so bad."_

Minho remembers something Jisung said and wonders. What happened?

"Hey I just remembered something that's weird. Jisung was stuttering a lot but he said someone hurt him really bad." 

Hyunjin looks up past Minho, ignoring him, and smells another alpha outside the door. He signals Minho and they change the subject. "Why don't we go get something to eat? The pack should be back from hunting already." 

"Yeah lets go." 

Outside the door footsteps are heard, quickly walking away.

"Mark their scent, we can find out who it is later. I have a feeling they'll be at dinner." 

❦❦❦

"Hannniee, get out of bed already! You've been moping around since you went to the garden and the pack is coming back soon." Seungmin jumps around on Jisung's bed making sure not to step on him. 

"I'm not hungry. Go away." The stubborn omega reluctantly pulls the thick blanket over his head in attempt of making his brother go away.

"Come on! We get to see the new alphas everyone's been talking about!" After Seungmin said 'new alphas' Jisung's ears shot up.

"Fine, but I'm not eating." 

The omega doesn't argue with him and just sighs. He hated that his brother rarely ate anymore, but he gave up trying to help because it wouldn't change anything. 

As they got closer to the dining hall, the sound of other pack members interacting got louder. The white omega looks around, trying to find an empty spot for him and Minnie.

_"Han over here!"_

Jisung looks over his shoulder and sees Chan, the best Leader a pack could ask for. The omega waves and him and Woojin before making his way to the table. 

When they sit down, Seungmin starts talking to the alpha about battle and what not. Jisung however, had a very important question to ask Woojin. He faces the black haired male, staring at him with desperation.

"When you knew Chan was the one, did he smell like vanilla and everything sweet in the world?" Jisung jumbles his words together, surprised himself that he didn't stutter.

Woojin chuckles softly. "It's different for everyone Han. For me, Chan smelled like cotton candy and lollipops and he still does to this day, but i never get tired of it."

"What does it mean. I don't understand. Why does he smell like vanilla and mint? I think I'm going crazy. Woojin you have to help me." The omega only listened to the younger ramble, waiting for a chance to reply. 

"Are you done?" 

The squirrel nods in response. 

"Cool. So, if my calculations are correct— ha see what did there, okay sorry. Han i think you found you're mate." 

Jisung's eyes widen. He was not expecting that. 

"Wait. You're saying that asshole of an alpha that gave me a rose, is my mate?!" The omega said a little too loudly. Everyone's eyes were glued on him. "D-Don't mind me, keep eating." He stutters, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"I never said he was, but there is a possibility that he could be." 

The omega breaths out in frustration, oblivious to a pair of eyes staring at 

❦❦❦

"I know I've smelled that scent before, but I just can't pin point it." Hyunjin pulls on his hair, the lingering odor of Cherry and Lemon stuck in his nose.

"Well standing there isn't gonna solve your problem." Minho smacks Hyunjin on the forehead, dragging him out of Lala land.

_"Hyunjin?"_

Minho looks over his shoulder and sees a young looking alpha with brown hair. "Can I help you?" 

_"I'm looking f-for Hyunjin."_

"Why?" Minho tightens his grip on Hyunjin's arm just incase the alpha tried anything, but the so called alpha only smiles at Minho, showing his pearly whites covered with braces. 

_"Chan is looking for him. Said it was urgent or something. Also he said Mino? Minho? Something like that."_

"Who are you?" Minho lets go of Hyunjin, smacking the back of his head.

"ow!"

"I'm Jeongin, but everyone calls me I.N. Beta, rank 5." the younger holds his hand out to shake Minho's. 

"Lee Minho... Commanding Alpha. Rank 7" The older shakes his hand. 

The beta bows to both alphas before walking past them. 

"Well let's go talk to Chan and please get yourself together! You can drool over that mysterious persons scent later." 

❦❦❦

After the talk with Chan, both alphas we're starving. They walk into the dining hall, sitting with other members of the pack.

_"Minho! Hyunjin! Glad y'all are back."_

"Thanks Yedam. How are you and Keita?" 

Yedam intertwines his hand with his mates, smiling big. "We're doing great. What about you? Found your mate yet?" 

Minho glances over to a certain white haired omega and heaves a sigh. "I think so. I really think so." 

_"Wait, YOURE SAYING THAT ASSHOLE OF AN ALPHA THAT GAVE ME A ROSE IS MY MATE?!"_

Minho chuckles, knowing the omega was talking about him. He looks back at his table still laughing quietly. 

_"Don't mind me, keep eating."_

Yedam looks at Minho, noticing how much the alpha was laughing. "Who do keep laughing at?" 

"A cute, little squirrel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the chapters will be in 3rd person pov


	3. start line

_"Both of y'all know why I called you in, otherwise half the pack still wouldn't know who you are. It's about Jisung."_

_"Whose that?"_

_"His parents are gone and I need y'all to keep an eye on him for me. He's grieving much worse than his brother and he just shuts Seungmin out."_

_"So what does that have to do with us?" A black haired alpha asks._

_"Well, I want y'all to find out what happened to his parents."_

_"And how are we supposed to do that?" A brown haired alpha questions._

_"Get close to him. If one day he opens up to one of y'all, ask his about it, but be vague. Don't pressure him into answering. He's very fragile right now."_

_"Okay... and what are you supposed to do during all of this?" The brown haired alpha leans on his friend._

_"Hey, I have pups on the way. I gotta take care of my own family." The leader of the pack defends._

_"Lucky..."_

_"Come on, quit whining. We still have to get introduced to the rest of the pack."_

_"But it's not fair that he doesn't have to do anything!"_

_"You can take Seungmin, I'll take Jisung okay. Fair enough?" The black haired alpha shakes off the other, walking away._

_"I guess."_

_"Good luck with the pups and a moody omega!"_

❦❦❦

"Hannie wanna come train with me?" Seungmin says while putting on his shoes. 

"You know I can't Min." Jisung curls into the blankets.

"I already asked Chan, we can go to the forest until sundown. Come on, it's been a while since you went into omega form." 

Jisung thinks about it for a while. Should he really risk it? I mean it's not like anyone ever went to the forest. He hasn't been caught before, so why does he feel like he will this time. 

"Okay. Let's go." 

As he walks through the crowded trees, he feels the breeze hitting his skin with a refreshing feeling. 

"Alright Ji, ready to go?" 

"Let's do this." 

Quietly growling, Jisung's eyes change to a baby blue color, completely covering the golden eyes he had before. 

(idk how to write this but he's an omega now👍🏼)

His fur was the snow, white and soft. It was thick and warm like a blanket. 

Seungmin snarls at Han, sliding his paw across the grass over and over again. "Come on, attack me." 

In a heartbeat, Jisung lungs at Seungmin, trying his best to pin him down. As the younger omega's had more training, he quickly flips them over, driving his claws through Han's side making him whimper in pain. 

"Is that all you got big bro?" 

"Of course not LiTtle brother." The omega's walk in circles around each other, glaring. 

"WAIT." Jisung abruptly stops walking and sits in his place, sighing loudly. "Han Seungmin please tell me you brought clothes." 

"Um.. I may or may not have forgotten." Seungmin chuckles awkwardly while licking his paw.

"Well what are we supposed to now? I can't just stroll up to the pack with thick, white, albino fur on my back!" Han walks in circles, unintentionally chasing his tail in the process.

"I can run back and get clothes. Everyone's seen my omega form and it's not like this is the first time it's happened." 

"Okay but I SWEAR to betas if you forget about me I will come and expose that you like the new alpha in the pack!" Han rolls in the grass, trying to turn his fur at least yellow. The dirt only rolls off like nothing.

"EXCUSE ME! Says the one that likes the other new alpha!" 

"Eye-"

"No don't give me that! I see the way you look at him!" Seungmin pounces on his brother, poking his face with his paw. 

"THERE IS NO LOOK! I've only seen him once, what do you mean!" Han defends while retracting his claws as to not accidentally cut Minnie. 

"So you've met him before huh? Wow! Keeping secrets from MinMin! I'm disappointed in you." Seungmin jumps off of Jisung, falling back dramatically. 

"It was one time and since when do you refer to yourself as MinMin?" 

"I dont know I just did okay. Got a problem with it? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?" Seungmin hops up and down in front of Jisung, wagging his tail.

"Nope no problem at all, but uh are you gonna get clothes are not?" 

"I was going sheesh. Quit rushing me." Seungmin starts walking away from the clearing, and back into the thick forest.

_"Changbin is that you?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im gonna start recommending underrated kpop group songs cuz theres a lot of them and most of their songs are b°ps. then imma just put songs I like when im done with my URG songs
> 
> We Must Love - ON/OFF (ONF) 
> 
> ^literally one of my favorite songs.


	4. Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a lot of repetition in this chapter so bear with it if you can.

_"I'm Hyunjin."_

_"Seungmin."_

_"I'm gonna call you MinMin."_

_"o-okay."_

❦❦❦

_"Changbin is that you."_

Seungmin stops dead in his tracks, turning to the sound of the voice. He looks past the clearing and sees a patch of grey behind a tree... but the only person that has grey hair is Felix. 

"F-Felix..?" 

_"Whose there?"_

"Its Seungmin. Han Seungmin."

_"Where's C-Changbin?"_

"He's with the pack, It's right past the forest. If you come out, me and Jisung can take you with us." 

_"H-How do i know you're not just pretending to be Minnie?"_

"2 years ago, remember when you ran off to the ocean without telling the pack. I followed you to make sure you were okay and we had ice cream on the dock. Only I would know that Lix." 

_"I-I don't know... I want to trust you, but I'm scared."_

"It's Alright. Stay here with Jisung and I'll get Changbin okay. Han, watch him like your life depends on him because it does." 

"I know. Just go already." He waves off the omega.

❦❦❦

"WHERE IS CHANGBIN?" 

"I'm right here what's—"

Seungmin drags him from the hallway, throwing him against a wall. "Felix came back." 

"W-What?" 

"Felix came back damnit! He's in the forest with Jisung and he won't talk to anyone but you." 

"I- he's been missing for months... I thought he was dead. Everyone told me he was dead so I stopped looking for him because Chan didn't want me to get hurt." 

"Well he's back now okay. We can ask him what happened later, but we need to get to the forest now before he disappears again." Seungmin pauses for a sec. "Also I need to borrow some clothes for Han. I kinda forgot to take clothes and he's still in his omega form." 

"Sure and I don't think I've ever seen him in his omega form before." 

"yeah.. no one has except me." He mutters the last part. 

As they jog back to the forest, Changbin finally asks something that had been nagging at him for a while. "Hey Min, how come no ones ever seen Jisung's omega form?" 

Seungmin almost drops the clothes in his hand from the sudden question. "He's just special Binnie." 

"OMG DOES HE NOT HAVE FUR?!" 

"Of course he has fur you dingus! He's just different." Seungmin starts jogging faster at the thought of his brother losing his fur. That couldn't happen right?

"Like _how_ different?" 

"Quit asking questions already sheesh! You'll see when we get there."

"I mean I guess." 

_"SEUNGMIN! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"I'm right here Ji, hold on!" Seungmin starts sprinting at the sound of his brothers voice echoing through the trees.

_"HURRY! PLEASE HURRY UP!"_

"I'm coming Han!!" He runs faster if that's even possible.

_"CHANGBIN FRICKING HELL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE HE DIES!"_

"I'm coming Lix!" 

❦❦❦

"Hey, What ever happened to Jisung? He just disappeared after dinner was over." Minho asks, while playing speed with Hyunjin on the floor of his room.

"I was actually about to ask you the same thing but about Seungmin." Hyunjin reshuffles the cards after losing to Minho for the twelfth time.

"I wanna play something else, but they are brothers so they might be together." 

"I guess, but no ones seen them since they disappeared. I saw them talk to Chan, then they left." Hyunjin brings out monopoly cuz it's a classic. 

"Hyunjin I'm sure they're fin-"

_"WHERE IS CHANGBIN?" _

_"I'm right here what's-" _

_A loud commotion was happening outside of Minho's room. Then a bang is heard on Minho's 'thin' wall._

_"Felix came back." _

_"W-What?" _

_"Felix came back damnit! He's in the forest with Jisung and he won't talk to anyone but you." _

_"I- he's been missing for months... I thought he was dead. Everyone told me he was dead so I stopped looking for him because Chan didn't want me to get hurt." _

_"Well he's back now okay. We can ask him what happened later, but we need to get to the forest now before he disappears. Also I need to borrow some clothes for Han. I kinda forgot to take clothes and he's still in his omega form." _

_"Sure and I don't think I've ever seen him in his omega form before." _

_"yeah.. no one has except me."_

After a minute or so the alpha finally move, surprised at the conversation that happened out side the room. 

"So are we just going to let that go, or are we going to follow them because they mentioned Jisung?" 

"First of all, who wouldn't follow them? And second of all, hell yeah we're following them because they said Jisung." Minho opens his door, running out with Hyunjin.

"Track their scent. We gotta hurry and catch up to them." 

Hyunjin nods and takes a deep breath, inhaling the smells. 

"Oh my god. Minho it's him. The cherries and lemon! ITS THE CHERRIES AND LEMON MINHO! WE GOT TO GO NOW." Hyunjin runs off without him, trying not to lose the smell.

"DUDE ITS NOT GOING ANYWHERE! Wait!" Minho drags his feet along, following a love struck Hyunjin.

"I know but still. I want to know who it is!"

As the alphas get closer to the other pack members running to the forest, Hyunjin gets a peak of hair... but it was red, and the only person with red hair is Seungmin.

"Minho, it's MinMin. The cherries and lemon are MinMin." Hyunjin stops running to catch his breath.

"Whose MinMin?" 

"Seungmin you dumb dog!" The alpha pulls on his hair lightly. He pats it back down when it gets stuck in his fingers from being tangled.

_"SEUNGMIN! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"who was that?" Minho's ears listen around.

_"I'm right here Ji, hold on!"_

"Hyunjin we got to go, come on." 

After a couple of seconds more screaming echoes through the trees.

_"HURRY! PLEASE HURRY UP!" _

_"I'm coming Han!!_

_"CHANGBIN FRICKING HELL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE HE DIES!" _

_"I'm coming Lix!"_

The alphas keep running til they reach a clearing, which happened to be where the others were trying to get to first. 

"Hyunjin... it- it really is Felix."


	5. Hero’s soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited so if there are mistakes oops

"Felix... are you still there?"

"Y-Yes." 

"What happened to you Lix?" Jisung lays on the grass still in his omega form, in front of the trees separating him from Felix. 

"I-I don't remember. I went out to hunt with the others and next thing I knew I woke up in a small room." 

"Did you smell other alphas? Or omegas?" Jisung inches closer to the omega.

"It reeked of Alphas and betas. At least I think they were betas, the scent kept changing a lot so I assumed it was betas." 

"Then how did you get out?" 

"I-I don't remember that either. My brain is fuzzy and I keep seeing red everywhere." 

"Wait Lix, like red as in blood?" Han starts walking up to Felix, making sure to go slowly as to not scare the omega.

"It's coming out of my leg so I guess it's blood, I dont know i can't think straight." 

Jisung finally passes the tree Felix was leaning against and sees him covered in blood, mostly from his leg. "Oh my god Felix! What happened to you?!" 

He jumps in front of Lix's leg going back into his human form, not caring if all he had on was boxers and puts pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

"Is Changbin almost here?" Felix asks, still dizzy from the loss of blood. 

"Yes Lix, he's coming back already. Just wait a little longer." Jisung runs back to the shredded clothes back in the clearing and grabs a piece of cloth he could use to wrap around Felix's thigh. 

"This is going to hurt okay. Bite down on this." He puts a stick in the omega's mouth before grabbing the cloth and picking up Felix's leg.

"Mghh." Lix whimpers as Jisung ties it above the cut in his leg. 

"Don't move. Seungmin and Changbin are coming back in a little bit." Jisung pushes Felix back down when he tries to get up. 

Han runs back to the clearing. "SEUNGMIN! WHERE ARE YOU?" 

_"I'm right here Ji, hold on!"_

Han releases a deep breath when he hears that his brother is close. 

"Nghh! Shit." 

"Oh god, what now?!" Jisung runs back to the omega. More blood was poring out of the wound in his leg, but he was still in the same spot as before. 

"Jesus Yongbok, What did you do this time?!" Han's hands start shaking as he doesn't know what to do. 

"Push on it dumbass and don't call me Yongbok." Felix clenches his teeth as he feels pressure on his thigh.

Jisung cups the corners of his mouth and screams again. "HURRY! PLEASE HURRY UP!"

_"I'm coming Han."_

"Look Felix, did you here that? Their already here okay." Han expected a response, but the omega's eyes started fluttering close.

"Hey. Hey Felix! Wake up please. They're here already, don't fall asleep now. You have to wake up so you can see Changbin." The white omega gently shakes his shoulders. 

"CHANGBIN FRICKING HELL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE HE DIES!"

_"I'm coming Lix!"_

Jisung slaps Felix's cheeks softly. "Listen Lix, Changbin is coming! Wake up p-please." 

_"Hyunjin... It- it really is Felix."_

"WHO THE HELL IS THERE?! I SWEAR TO GOD." Jisung turns around and hears a voice from the clearing. He gets a faint smell of Vanilla and mint, but only Minho smells like that. 

"M-Minho, is that you?" 

The alpha steps out from behind the tree, staring at Jisung as he put pressure on Felix's leg. "Hey little squirrel." 

"Oh thank god. We need to get Felix back to the pack! I dont know how long he's been losing blood and he's starting to pass out." Jisung gets up to grab Minho's wrist, pulling him over to Felix.

"I brought Hyunjin too. I hope that's okay." Minho drags him out from behind the tree.

Jisung didn’t know how he felt about hyunjin being there, but he wasn’t going to worry about that now. "It's alright, but we need to get him to San and Wooyoung. I know nothing about medicine and they're back at the pack." Jisung pats Yongbok's cheeks again, trying to wake him up.

"It's already getting late and we won't be able to see anything soon. Jisung, you go in omega form and run back to the pack with Felix on your back. Me and Minho can go back in the forest and look for your brother." Hyunjin comes up with a plan pretty fast but it had one flaw... no one can see Jisung's omega form.

Jisung pulls on Minho's arm, bringing him closer. "I- I can't go in my omega form. I'll explain later but please someone else has to take him." 

"Jin, I'll take Jisung back to the pack, you take Felix to Seungmin, he's much faster than us and he's with Changbin." Minho squeezes Jisung's hand and nods. (the Jin is just Hyunjin's name shortened it's not bts Jin)

"How did y'all know Changbin was here too?" 

"We heard you yelling. That's how we found you." 

Hyunjin turns into an alpha, while Minho and Jisung try picking up Felix in the most gentle way possible.

"Wake up Lix, we're going to Changbin okay. I need you to wake up." Han presses his ear to Felix's chest, greatfully hearing a heart beat. "His pulse is weak, we need to hurry." 

After hoisting up Felix, Hyunjin looks at them once more before running. 

"Please dont drop him!"

Jisung grips onto Minho's sleeve and they start walking back to the pack. He starts shivering but is too worried about Felix to care. 

Minho takes off the sweater he was wearing and drapes it over Jisung before wrapping his arm around Han's shoulder, holding him close as they walk. 

"Thank you." Han whispers.

"Your Welcome my little squirrel." Minho smiles into the distance as they walk back to their home. 

"Jisung... why don't you have any clothes on?" The alpha looks down at the omega making his cheeks turn a crimson red. 

"Seungmin f-forgot to bring extra clothes so I couldn't change. He was supposed to come back and get me clothes but we found Felix and it just never got around to that." The omega looks at the ground, embarrassed that he saw everything.

"Put my jacket on right so we can hurry home. I bet Seungmin and the others are already at the pack." 

Jisung nods and slides his arms through the sleeves.

_"Hey guys! Where y'all been?"_

The leaves from bushes rustle a bit until an alpha and omega appear. 

"Jisung, get behind me." Minho pulls the omega close to his back, holding his wrists. "Hey JB, Jinyoung." 

"What are you doing in the forest?" JB tilts his head to the side. "With an omega no less." 

"Just getting some air. We were actually on our way back." Minho let's go of Jisung's wrists, trying to zip up the jacket.

Han just watches as Minho's hands struggle to connect the zipper. He giggles a bit and pushes Minho's hands away to zip it up himself. 

Jisung stands on his tippy toes and whispers in Minho's ear. "I dont care if they're here, let's just go home." 

Han comes out from behind Minho and intertwines their fingers. "O-Okay." 

"I'm Jisung, Han Jisung. It was nice meeting you two, but we're gonna head back already since I need clothes." The omega pulls on Minho's hand and they walk past the mated couple.

"Let's go home Minho."


	6. My Pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so things should start moving faster after this chapter :) also i’m sorry if my grammar sucks, i tried my best lol

_"Please don't drop him!"_

Hyunjin heard Jisung yell from behind him. 'Who does he think I am' he thought. 'Ptttth, dropping Felix, come on now.'

"OH OH NO GET BACK!" The omega starts sliding off the side of his back.

"Jesus Felix! When will you ever cooperate with me?!" Hyunjin starts running a littler slower as to not drop the unconscious omega. 

"SEUNGMIN!! CHANGBIN!" The alpha calls out. He swears to betas they aren't that far away. They literally heard them from the clearing. 

_"H-Hyunjin?!" _

"YES ITS ME! I HAVE FELIX!" 

'Jesus this kid is heavy.' The alpha turn around and sees the omega's head resting on his back, but blood was still slowly seeping out of the wound in his leg.

As he kept running, the sweetest thing he's ever smelled gets stronger. The same smell that had him drooling for hours. 

"Hyunjin! Oh my god.."

Finally he meets the pair. They were sweating and breathing heavily. 

"What in the hell took you guys so long!?" Hyunjin carefully bends down and lets Felix slide off his back and onto the ground. 

"I kinda forgot the way back..." 

"Whatever, we don't have time for this, go in your omega form. You're the fastest and we need to get him to the pack now." Hyunjin goes back to a human and puts an unconscious Felix on Seungmin's back.

"Wait, What about Jisung? He's still in the clearing!" Seungmin looks into Hyunjin's eyes, making the love struck alpha melt.

"Don't worry, Minho took him back. They should be at the pack by now." 

Changbin's eyes widen. "We had his clothes though..." 

"I'm sure Minho let him wear his jacket. Now hurry up Seungmin, were right behind you." Hyunjin goes back to an alpha, waiting for Seungmin to start running.

The omega dashes forward, leaving the two alphas in the dust. 

"Well dang, don't gotta get dust on my nose." Hyunjin snorts.

❦❦❦

"Wooyoung, San, I need y'all to get a bed. I'll explain later but we need to hurry. Seungmin is getting closer." Jisung says as he frantically runs around the room. 

"I- okay I guess."

"Jisung, they're here!"

A red-haired alpha comes flying into the room, on his back the knocked out omega still laid. Slowly but surely blood was trickling down his leg and onto the floor.

"I-Is that Felix?!" San screeches. Wooyoung just stays quiet as he's shocked.

"Yes its Felix, now can we please hurry before he dies!?" Changbin slides his soon to be mate off Seungmin's back and onto the bed.

"He's lost way to much blood. His pulse is very weak. San get the defibrillator ready just in case." Wooyoung quickly puts a IV in Felix's arm.

"He needs blood now. There's not enough going to his brain. I can't do a blood transfusion, we don't have the right stuff and he has a rare blood type." San pulls on his hair. The only way to save him isn't something he wants to bring up. He looks to Wooyoung, scared.

"Look the only way to save him is if he's mated. It will give him enough strength to make more blood cells til we get his blood type." Wooyoung gazes at Changbin. 

"Are you sure that's the only way?" Changbin steps up. He walks to Felix and holds his hand tight, slightly flinching at how cold it was.

"Yes! We don't have time. You have to do it now." 

"I'm sorry Lix. I wanted this to be special but I'll make it up to you." Changbin wipes his teary eyes and whispers a small I love you before sinking his teeth into Felix's neck.

"Hurry up and find his blood match." Changbin wipes his lips as the metallic taste of blood stained his mouth. It hurt him more that the bite made his mate loose even more blood.

"His body is already responding to the bond as well as his leg healing, but a lot of pain will now be on you." San explains as he sees the alpha slightly wincing. 

"It'd be best if you take most of the pain so he can at least rest. When he wakes up he'll most likely take it back." Wooyoung adds awkwardly. The pair were already asking a lot of the alpha and he didn't want to be pushy. 

"It's alright, just hurry with the match." Changbin transfers all the hurt Felix was feeling to himself. He smiles when he sees his mates face relax. 

"Well that's the thing. He doesn't have a match that we know of. His blood type is AB positive but If he was normal, he could get blood from anyone of us."(so if y'all didn't know, people with AB positive blood can get a transfusion from any other blood type)

"What do you mean if he was normal?"

"His body won't respond to just any type. It has to be AB positive in order for it to be compatible. The red blood cells in his body are rejecting any other kind of blood." Wooyoung rubs San's back since the omega was feeling nervous.

"So what do we do now?" 

" I know some people from a different pack. Their leader also has AB positive blood. Don't ask me how I know , I'm a medical alpha, I just know things but he's our only hope. No one else in the pack shares his blood type." 

Wooyoung was hesitant to share the information, but he didn't want Felix to die.

"How do we know they won't hurt him? They could kill him while he's vulnerable." Hyunjin's eyes sparkle a bit as he speaks. He really was willing to do anything to keep those close to him safe.

"I've met him before, he's not like that. We have to go now though. Felix doesn't have much time left. Someone needs to stay and let Chan know we left, let alone that Felix is back." San starts packing up essential stuff that only Wooyoung knew the names too.

"I'll stay with Felix. He'll come with me." Changbin steps over to his mate.

"Whose this leader anyways." 

"I think it's time y'all meet Choi Seungcheol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this book was already uploaded on wattpad, but i wanted to bring it on ao3 since my friend said i should and i don’t regret it, however it will have a lot of other groups and characters in it since i stan more groups than straykids. if that’s an issue with anyone i’m sorry but i don’t plan on changing it.


	7. Broken Compass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update

_"So the omega escaped huh? How?"_

_"i- i dont know sir. He just disappeared." _

_"Omegas dont just disappear Hyunjae. Someone let him out. Who was it?"_

_"C-Changmin... i swear i tried to stop him, but he fought back!" _

_"Did you see where they went?" _

_The omega touches the gash on his forehead. "No sir." _

_"So what are you going to do?" _

_"I-i'll look for them right away."_

❦ ❦ ❦

"So how far is this Seungcheol guys pack?" Chan takes off his harry potter glasses, staring at San. 

"I don't remember. Wooyoung is taking them, but I'm sure it's not that far." The blonde omega actually does know where their pack is, but knowing Chan, he would send half of our alphas for 'backup'.

_"It's past district 9. We won't be gone long, my love."_

Just those words from Wooyoung told San where the pack was located, but he didn't want Chan to go berserk when he realized how close their pack really was. 

"Why are you not going with them?" 

San looks back to Chan who was now accompanied by Woojin. When did he he get here?

"We still need someone to heal the pack, and he didn't want me getting hurt." 

❦ ❦ ❦

"Minho, hold this for a sec." Wooyoung hands him a fairly big sized bag with one strap before turning into an alpha. He nods his head a bit and Minho places the bag over his neck.

"Alright now Seungmin, I need you to go ahead of everyone and stop when you get to the yellow woods. You'll see some sort of red glowing button, do not touch it." The medical alpha tries to emphasize the do not but was sort of ignored since the omega was staring at a certain alpha.

"Got it. You know that's way out of our territory right?" Seungmin stares at him. 

"Well duh." Wooyoung giggles a bit at the omega's question. "Changbin, take Felix with you and follow Seungmin."

"Come on MinMin, we need you to hurry. I'm sure he has his reasons." Hyunjin walks behind Seungmin and rests his head on the omega's shoulder while whispering in his ear. 

"o-okay." 

Hyunjin lets go and watches Seungmin turn into an omega. He waves at the red haired boy as Minnie runs into the forest, along with Changbin and a gray haired omega on his back.

"The rest of us are taking the long way because i have important stuff to get." Wooyoung signals the rest of them to turn before running in the opposite direction of Seungmin.

❦ ❦ ❦

"Seungmin, are you sure you even know where the yellow woods are?" Changbin yells from next to him.

"Yes, you dimwit now hurry up and quit talking!" 

The pair keep running til they get close to district 9 and Seungmin lets Changbin sits for a couple minutes to rest. Around them, crickets and cars could be heard in the distance. They were a long way from home. 

"What are we supposed to do when we get there? Just wait for them to come?" Changbin licks felix's cheek while the omega is still on his back. 

Seungmin laughs a bit. "WE ARE GOING TO MARCH INTO THEIR PACK AND DEMAND TO SEE THEIR LEADER! but anyways, you all ready to go?" 

The alpha stands there with his mouth wide open. "I mean that works too."

Seungmin paws at his nose and shakes his head. "Hurry up before he falls off your back. Then we'll just waste time."

**Author's Note:**

> you make straykids stay ♡♡


End file.
